Plants vs. Zombies: Legend Of The Plants
Plants vs. Zombies: Legend Of The Plants is a new PvZ game for iOS and Android. Plot After Zomboss's defeat in Modern Day, he escaped and hid in Ancient Egypt, where he discovered an ancient tomb containing the spirit of the tyrannical god-pharaoh Argix The First. The ghost arose and possessed Zomboss' body, transforming him into Emperor Z. He then absorbed all of Zomboss' knowledge and vowed to take over the world. The only things that could stop him ruling Earth were the three legendary artifacts- The Golden Scarab, The Silver Blade and The Bronze Helm. When used together they had the power to seal the God-Emperor away, like had been done many centuries ago by the legendary heroes Perseus and Heracles, a tale lost to legend. The player, a young thief, discovers in a dusty book stolen from Professor Archimedes, a famous researcher into ancient history, that the three artifacts grant unstoppable power. The player breaks into their neighbour Dave's house and steals his collection of plants as well as his van and sets out to find the artifacts. After a long night driving, the player camps in a small grove, only to be woken up by the van, who reveals she is a time machine and can talk. She calls herself Penny, and warns her new user that zombies are coming and advises them to use one of Dave's attacking plants. After enduring 30 days of zombie attacks, the player defeats a huge zombie wearing a robotic suit who Penny says is called Gargantuar Prime. However, an enormous airship floats above the grove and drops bombs, destroying everything. The player and Penny manage to escape, but Penny is partially destroyed. She warns the player about Emperor Z and tells them to find the artifacts, then explodes, leaving behind a single usb stick. The player plugs it into their phone, and Penny is downloaded on it. Following the map in the ancient book, the player the continues to the Darksun Caves. TBA Worlds Mossy Glade *30 Levels *12 New Plants *'Moss Patches' grow up around plants when planted on, giving them extra protection but slowing their firing rate Darksun Caves *30 Levels *12 New Plants *'Light Rays' are the only spaces where sun producing plants (except for Sun-Shrooms) work, sun doesn't fall Coral Shores *30 Levels *12 New Plants *'Coral Reefs' can not be planted on, apart from aquatic plants and block other plants' shots, non-aquatic plants need Lily Pads Frozen Wilderness *30 Levels *12 New Plants *'Ice Slips' cause zombies to randomly skid around and only Ice plants can be planted on them, other plants freeze over Blaze Peak *30 Levels *12 New Plants *'Lava Stream' runs through the middle, letting only Fire Plants be planted there, other ones need to be on Obsidiroots Toxic Swamp *30 Levels *12 New Plants *'Poison Tiles' form over time, destroying plants on them and empowering zombies that cross them Phantom Island *30 Levels *12 New Plants *'Open Graves' are unable to be planted on and spawn a slow stream of Normal, Conehead and Buckethead Zombies Golden Sands * 30 Levels * 12 New Plants * 'Blazing Sun' causes plants to eventually dry up and die unless shaded by an Umbrella Leaf. Some plants are immune Arcane City * 30 Levels * 12 New Plants * 'Alchemy Stations' transform Normal, Conehead and Buckethead Zombies into steel, increasing their health but slowing them Broken Battlefield * 30 Levels * 12 New Plants * 'World Shatters' form throughout the level, making rows unplantable, forcing players to use multi-row plants Time Stream * 30 Levels * 12 New Plants * 'Mystic Rifts' act like random gimmicks from other worlds and transform zombies into their other forms Universal Core * 30 Levels * 12 New Plants * 'Evilizer Crystals' corrupt plants adjacent to them, and have to be destroyed to purify the plants Plants See: Plants vs. Zombies: Legend Of The Plants/Plant Database Zombies See: Plants vs. Zombies: Legend Of The Plants/Zombie Database Category:Games Category:TLH's Games Category:TLH's Stuff